One year
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Me parece increible que ya alla pasado un año sin tu precensia.


**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club. No me pertenece ni sus personajes ellos son propiedad de Bisco Hatori **

**N/A: nya antes que nada NO es yaoi pero aun así las allegadas a este género puede que les agrade la temática, plis pasen y dejen sus opiniones .Aunque no soy yaoista aborrezco la idea de que Hikaru abandone a su hermano sin darse cuenta de su sufrimiento. Mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar espero que lo disfruten.**

**Dedicatoria: de una aficionada, a su prematuro público.**

**-One year- **

Me parece increíble que ya allá pasado un año sin tu presencia. Sin saberte cerca como cuando éramos unos niños y nuestras manos estaban siempre entrelazadas en una danza sin fin , sentados en aquella banca del parque presenciando como todo y todos se movían fuera de ''nuestro'' mundo . Ahora solo comparto mis pesares con una taza de té caliente en una esquina rezagada de nuestro amado club, puede sonar sentimental como siempre el me había dicho que era. Pero lo perdería todo si dejara este lugar

Puedo voltear mi cabeza a cualquier esquina y ver todo normalmente todo ocurriendo casi congelado en el tiempo .Las clientas sonriendo cada vez que Tamaki las llama sus princesas, suelto un par de risillas el siempre tan seductor ¿Qué mas puedo enfocar? Como siempre a Kyouya anotando con su pulcra caligrafía en su inseparable folder. Incluso Honey-senpai y a Mori-senpai fabricando su espectáculo, aun cuando ya abandonaron el instituto, nos visitan con más frecuencia de la que creíamos posible

Ahora comparto mis pensamientos con el viento.

-Kaoru-kun...

Haruhi viene a entregarme otra rasión de bocadillos como cada tarde lo hace con su radiante sonrisa, se ha dejado crecer el cabello ahora lo lleva en una coleta. Aunque parezca increíble no le guardo rencor, creí que si, creí que la aborrecería después de un tiempo pero francamente es imposible. Siempre fui el maduro según habladurías de la gente pero honestamente me consideraba el más infantil de los dos aunque ese pensamiento muriera en mis labios en cualquier alegato

Dejo la bandeja de platino en mi mesa con cuidado y delicadeza y me dedica una mirada tierna

Le sonrió, le sonrió con sinceridad es inadmisible el odio hacia ella, acepto los bocadillos sin protestar y ella me sonríe con dolor .Luego se marcha con una reverencia muy propia de ella. La veo alejarse y dedicarle una mirada a nuestro señor, es una obviedad que algo pasa entre ellos .Siempre lo fue.

Una fresca brisa sopla hoy, los arboles se balancean afuera de las ventanas, es un dia esplendido .Hay una pareja de aves jugando cerca de un cerezo escenas como esas me parten el alma, no se sorprendan si mi mirada se ensombrece es normal ahora, aun así el aire a cambiado su consistencia como se ha de suponer el ''amor entre hermanos'', dejo de venderse hace mucho tiempo ya. Kyouya intento convencerme en más de una ocasión y con más de un método de cambiar de opinión , pero siempre me negué ,después de dos meses las ventas disminuyeron un 46% .Pero él es un genio en las finanzas sabia que encontraría una solución y así fue. No tan efectiva como el antiguo método pero ''no'' salvo

Suena la suave melodía de la campana, es hora de irnos a casa, me apresuro a tomar mis cosas y me marcho rápidamente del Host Club no sin antes dedicarles a mis amigos una despedida, para luego recibir un ''hasta mañana'' colectivo. Sonrió al menos aun puedo sonreír

Espero mi transporte en la gran entrada principal, últimamente me he preguntado por que tanto egocentrismo en nuestro instituto. Raro lo sé pero he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, demasiado…Llega mi limusina negra y brillante veo mi propio reflejo y con demora abro la puerta, ya dentro le digo al chofer que se estacione cerca como cada dia. El asiente amablemente, conoce la rutina. Espero unos quince minutos a que, el, aparezca desde que tomo un curso de kanjis avanzado se demora mas que nadie en salir

Alfin lo vemos llegar algo agitado con su ahora negro cabello ondeando salvaje en el aire, abre la puerta con brusquedad y entra, enseguida nuestro conductor emprende la marcha. El esta en un extremo de la puerta y yo en el otro la incomodidad se siente como cada dia pero ya yo me acostumbre perfectamente, el me observa de soslayo un par de veces sin perder su semblante serio. Sé que lo esta haciendo ¿Quién lo conoce mejor que yo?, solo nuestra madre, pero aun así…

Aun así.

Tengo apoyada la mejilla en mi puño. Los cerezos de este año son magníficos siempre miro la ventana cuando partimos. Esta nervioso, siempre fue tan predecible

-Hikaru – mi voz es pasiva y dulce, pero pareciera por su reacción que le he gritado - ¿te fue bien hoy?- si estamos en aulas separadas, al haber cursado de año. No proteste por eso. Después de todo fui yo quien actuó de verdugo en toda esta situación

Se tarda en responder, aprieta sus puños en sus rodillas .Es normal

-si, me fue bien ¿y a ti?- alfin me mira, creo que es mas duro para el que para cualquiera mirarme

-perfectamente- le sonrió- los muchachos y _Haruhi _esperan verte mañana. Después de todo es tu turno- se encoje de hombros por un momento. Aun no la ha olvidado, de hecho le juro a los cuatro vientos que no descansaría hasta obtener el corazón de nuestra estoica princesa del Host, aun cuando sabe que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos ni lo serán al parecer. Me siento triste por el solo deseo que alcance su felicidad. Es lo único que anhelo aun si tuve que sacrificar mi todo por ello

Llegamos. Un poco mas rápido que de costumbre, baje del auto y me dirigí a _mi _ habitación .Ya no compartimos cuartos, por supuesto el protesto, pataleo y hasta sollozo el dia que se lo informe. Me dijo que no tenía por que llegar tan lejos, pero era un mal necesario para ambos. Si me destrozo y mas el hecho de que fui yo quien le dio muerte al lazo entre gemelos antes de lo previsto. Pero el no podía ni imaginar nada

Nada.

No importo cuantos improperios me gritara, cuantas miradas suplicantes me dedicara. No cedí.

_Me duele mucho más a mí, que a ti Hikaru _

Y no mentí en esa ocasión ojala fuese mentira, ojala no me quemara por dentro, ojala no recordara esa escena todas las noches antes dormirme, ojala que todo fuera un sueño un satírico y endemoniado sueño. Pero por desgracia no es así

El no sabía como me sentía y eso era raro.

Era raro por que sentíamos lo que el otro sentía, veíamos lo que el otro veía, sabíamos lo que el otro pensaba y terminábamos la frase del otro

Éramos un todo.

Ahora solo puedo pensar en pasado.

Ya nunca en presente.

Me encerré en mi alcoba como todas las tardes después del instituto .Pude sentir su puerta cerrarse el no lo sabe, pero mi nueva habitación queda justo debajo de la suya. No pude irme muy lejos mi espíritu me lo impidió

Me senté en el borde de mi cama como de costumbre a observar el crepúsculo florecer en el cielo, su fulgor me reconforta como un abrazo del cielo y más allá de él, es por su _Luz. _Adopte una nueva ahora que puedo reconocerlo

Repaso en mi mente nuestra nueva rutina, despertar con un intervalo de media hora cada uno, siempre soy el primero en terminar el desayuno y antes de irme lo escucho bajar las escaleras velozmente y sin cuidado. Con la corbata a medio atar y el saco en la mano izquierda, apresurándose a desayunar con el cabello desordenado, mientras el toma su comida yo me alejo de la mansión de una manera extrañamente elegante. Siempre me pregunto en el mismo segundo en el mismo instante ¿Cómo es posible que luego de un año, aun necesite ayuda para levantarse?, sonrió por inercia, que luego se transforma en melancolía

En el instituto nos topamos en los pasillos y por supuesto en el Club en contadas ocasiones

Teníamos que alejarnos.

Nunca creí que fuera toxica nuestra relación, supongo que todos los de nuestra clase pasaron y pasan por lo mismo

Uno de los dos tenía que decir. Adiós

Eran irresolubles nuestras nuevas direcciones yo las pavimente el dia que se le declaro a Haruhi. Tuve la mala suerte de pasar por el mismo corredor en el mismo instante que salió de sus labios la confesión, por suerte y por el gran poder y misericordia de Kami-sama. Ninguno me vio

No recuero un dia, en que mis mejillas Allan estado tan húmedas ni un dia en que hubiese corrido tanto para alejarme de esa escena

Sin saberlo me aleje de ellos en más de una forma

Me estiro un poco el cuello, no es hora de pensar en recuerdos amargos, mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos. Pero no permitiré eso de nuevo no volverán a caer mis lagrimas de nuevo. Me recuesto en la cama con los brazos detrás de mi nuca, el sol se cuela por mi ventana bañando de ámbar mi habitación y mi blanco techo se matiza de un dorado-naranjo. Miro el reloj de cabecera desde mi posición, vaya, he estado pensando mas tiempo del que creí, pronto anochecerá .Tomare un baño antes de acostarme

Ya es de noche y desde mi ventana contemplo las estrellas. Son tan hermosas, recuerdo cuando teníamos cinco años y jugábamos a encontrarle la forma a las constelaciones. Incluso los astros me recuerdan viejos momentos y añorables sueños reverberan en mi memoria como un rio de emociones

Me fui a dormir luego de apagar las luces, solo me sirve de pijama unos desgastados pantalones de algodón, me cubro bajo las sabanas a esperar el siguiente amanecer

_Escucho ruidos son Gemidos de dolor. ¿Alguien esta llorando? _

_Todo este confuso pero lo oigo claramente. ¿Quién esta llorando? , pongo mis manos en mis oídos improvisando un amplificador, abro mis ojos lentamente_

_Ahí un corredor muy extenso enfrente de mi ¿Qué es este lugar? No me queda mas que avanzar, siento una tersa alfombra bajo mis pies ¿estoy desclaso? miro a todas direcciones ¿estoy en mi casa? , así lo parece, si…es el corredor central. ¿Por qué hay tanta oscuridad? , apenas distingo las siluetas de las cosas, veo un par de cuadros. Ahí están esos ruidos, volteo predispuesto._

_Hay esta de nuevo._

_¿Quién llora?, se hace mas fuerte, esta en todas partes da vueltas a mi alrededor _

_-¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué lloras? – alzo la voz, respóndeme_

Desperté algo agitado, siento mi pecho húmedo y algo frio, hay algo aprisionándome no me puedo mover con libertad

-…mmm….- tengo mucha pereza me restriego los ojos con mi mano libre -..Hmp… ¿q-que?...- y es cuando caigo en cuenta. Alguien me esta abrazando, puedo oír los sollozos de nuevo, aun entre la oscuridad puedo develar una cabellera negra entre mis brazos

-¿Hikaru?- estoy sorprendido. ¿Qué significa esto?, mi pecho se acelera, es él quien me abraza , levanta la mirada sus ojos están inyectados en lagrimas – Hikaru…- vocifero inquieto .¿es esto real?

-Ka-Kaoru…- su voz esta quebrada, apenas puede hablar, me mira suplicante con su rostro lleno de dolor. Siento las mejillas húmedas de repente, no lo puedo controlar- p-perdóname…- me quede mudo en ese instante, el vuele a hablar

-perdóname- hunde su cabeza en mi pecho - hasta ahora me doy cuenta – me abraza temblando – soy el peor hermano del mundo- siento que habla con un hilo de voz y mis lagrimas caen recelosas -… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – flaqueare lo sé.

-yo…quería que fueses feliz- lo dije .Alfin lo dije siento un peso enorme irse de mis hombros.

-¡¿sin ti?– Se pone a mi altura y me encara, ahí fuego en sus ojos- ¡eso es imposible! , creí que me odiabas creí…- vuelve a llorar – no hay nadie mas importante en mi vida que tu – me sonríe hace tanto que no veía una sonrisa suya- algún dia…conseguiremos a alguien pero jamás me separare de ti jamás. – le correspondí el abrazo con mas fuerza de la que creí tener. Mi luz había vuelto.

**N/A: muchas gracias por leer plis dejen coment si les gusto ^^U bye-bee **


End file.
